


I won't sit outside your house

by thelovedbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Getting In His Own Way, First Time, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, together
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sẽ không định nghĩa chuyện của họ, cho dù phần sói muốn cách mấy đi chăng nữa, vì phần người biết rõ hơn thế. Hắn biết Stiles sẽ tìm được một người khác, sẽ hạnh phúc hơn nếu cậu ở bên một con người thôi, không phải một kẻ giả vờ làm người. Hắn biết điều này. Hắn biết.</p><p>Hắn biết.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't sit outside your house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Won't Sit Outside Your House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571751) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> Fic này... bản eng sến 1 dịch ra sến 10. Nhưng mình lại thích cái miêu tả phần sói với phần người của Derek, nên... chậc.  
> Đây chắc là fic cuối cùng mình dịch trong đống fic của Lapin (còn một fic nữa mà hên xui thôi). Mấy nay đọc cũng nhiều mà chỉ thích giọng văn của tác giả này, còn lại thì sến quá, hoặc dài quá, hoặc đoạn đầu hay nhưng đoạn cuối xoay trăm tám. Nói chung là sẽ dịch tiếp nếu tìm được fic mình thích. Bạn nào có hàng angst recommend cũng khuyến khích luôn nha càng angst càng tốt (nhưng OE với HE dùm, trái tim mình hơi yếu đuối ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ))
> 
> (Ngoài lề chút huhu mình vẫn sẽ dịch fic Thorki nhé chỉ là giờ hơi bận thôi bạn nào fan Thorki chung hãy xoắn xít nào.)

 

Lần đầu tiên họ ngủ với nhau, Derek chẳng thể biện minh. Không phải ngày trăng tròn, hắn không phiền muộn, hắn không giận dữ. Hắn chỉ muốn chơi Stiles và không nghĩ mình nên cản bước bản thân nữa. Vậy nên họ ngủ với nhau, và trời đất, hắn thắc mắc Stiles có biết được cảm nhận của mình, có biết cậu chặt đến mức nào, biết âm thanh khi cậu hổn hển tên Derek, biết trông cậu ra sao khi ngửa đầu ra sau rên rỉ. Hắn thắc mắc còn ai biết không, hay hắn là kẻ đầu tiên. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ mình là người đầu tiên. Chỉ là Stiles... Derek ghét phải thừa nhận mình có một kiểu mẫu, nhưng hắn có, và đó là Stiles, và cậu còn là kiểu mẫu của rất nhiều tên khác. Cậu không xinh trai, mang vẻ nổi bật như những thằng con trai khác, nhưng có một điều gì ở cậu khớp với tất cả những nút thắt bên trong Derek, và hắn thật sự thấy có lỗi, vì Stiles còn quá trẻ để Derek nghĩ về cậu lệch lạc như vậy, nhưng cách cậu gọi tên Derek nói với hắn rằng được mà, hắn không phải kẻ đầu tiên, hắn chẳng cướp đoạt gì của Stiles cả, hắn chỉ là món đồ chơi tiện lợi mà thôi.

Hắn không rõ vì sao điều đó làm bản thân thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, vì hắn biết rõ với hắn Stiles không chỉ là một đêm. Có lẽ hắn cảm thấy chấp nhận được nếu mình muốn có một ai đó dù họ thì ngược lại. Gần như an toàn. Và chắc chắn là Stiles không muốn Derek, và hắn cũng không trách cậu.

-

Họ ngủ với nhau lần nữa, và Derek không hối tiếc. Hắn muốn, hắn nên thế, nhưng vấn đề là, có chuyện gì xảy ra với Derek rồi. Vẻ ngoài là con người, di chuyển như con người, nói chuyện như con người, nhưng hắn biết hầu hết não bộ mình là sói. Không phải người. Và phần sói đó thấy có được Stiles chẳng phải sai lầm, không hiểu rõ vấn đề là gì, vì Stiles bò vào lòng hắn, hôn hắn, nài nỉ hắn, gọi tên hắn, nên hắn lật cậu lại và chơi Stiles và Stiles khóc nấc, quấn hai chân thật chặt quanh thắt lưng Derek, và cái phần không phải con người trong hắn nói đúng mà, tất nhiên là vậy, đâu có gì sai? Phần người lại nói không, cậu ta còn quá trẻ, cậu ta không biết mình đang làm gì, dừng lại ngay. Nhưng Derek đã nói rồi đó thôi, hắn là sói nhiều hơn là người, và con sói nói chẳng sao cả, cho dù con người nói không, và con sói đã thắng.

Phần sói nghĩ Stiles muốn hắn.

Phần người biết rõ hơn thế.

-

Hắn nhận ra Stiles ở một quán cà phê cùng một tên cũng ưa-nhìn, và con sói _tru_ lên, đầy khổ sở, nói không, không, cậu là của hắn, tại sao cậu ở cạnh tên đó, hắn đã làm gì sai, mau tống khứ tên kia đi, không ai có được cậu vì cậu là của Derek.

Nhưng phần người nói, ừ, mày mong đợi gì hơn? Nghĩ cậu ta thực sự muốn _mày_ chăng? Mày đã tiện lợi, cả hai đã có khoảng thời gian tốt, nhưng cậu ta không muốn nắm lấy tay mày, không muốn ngủ bên cạnh mày. Mà là tên kia. Kẻ bình thường, chỉ là con người, và sẽ chạm vào cậu ta như một người bình thường nên làm, đối xử với cậu ta như một người bình thường nên đối xử, chúa ơi, mày thật sự nghĩ mày tốt lắm ư? Làm sao có ai muốn mày được? Làm sao một người thông minh như Stiles lại muốn có mày?

Và hắn thật sự không còn lí lẽ để đáp trả.

Rồi khi hắn chui qua cửa sổ phòng Stiles khuya hôm đó, hắn chẳng biết mình đang chứng tỏ điều gì. Ngoài việc Stiles vẫn có mùi như ham muốn, vẫn có mùi như cậu cần Derek, vậy nên Derek đè cậu xuống và chơi cậu, nhay lấy làn da cậu bằng răng con người, đúng như phần hoang dại trong hắn mong muốn, cho dù phần người nói, cậu ta chỉ muốn giải tỏa, và mày trông đẹp mã, cậu ta còn chẳng thích mày, đồ ngu. Đừng nghĩ mày có cơ hội, đừng nghĩ đây là mãi mãi, mày chỉ là thứ đồ chơi tiện dụng. Vì mày ở đó. Cậu ta thậm chí không ưa mày. Cậu ta không. Stiles gọi tên mày và cậu ta không buồn nhìn đến mày khi có mọi người xung quanh và cậu ta không bao giờ nói, không, tôi có dự định khác, vì cậu ta không muốn làm bài tập và rồi mày xuất hiện vào tối thứ sáu. Stiles chỉ là muốn làm việc khác thay vì chúi đầu vào bài vở. Với bất cứ ai.

Nhưng con sói nói, vậy thì tại sao cậu ta luôn có mùi như thể cậu ta là của mày? Tại sao cậu ta dang chân ra và hôn mày và để lộ cổ họng và gọi tên mày? Điều đó không nghĩa lí gì ư?

Và phần người nói, phải, nghĩa là cậu ta đang là một thiếu niên và cậu ta muốn được quan hệ. Không nhất thiết là với mày.

-

Derek phải đi xa một tháng. Hắn ghét rời khỏi Stiles, nhưng hắn phải đến thăm một đàn ở Seattle, và hắn cũng ghét lí do hắn phải đến thăm họ. Chỉ là phép lịch sự thôi, thành thật mà nói, nhưng Matthew đã yêu Laura, đáng lẽ họ đã thành đôi nếu chị không chết, nên Derek đến thăm đàn của anh ta vào Kỳ Trăng Thợ Săn, mang theo cả đàn của mình nữa, chỉ là lịch sự. Hắn và Matthew không thân thiết lắm, cho dù Matthew cố gắng làm thân cỡ nào, Laura luôn có phần 'con người' hơn. Và đến tận bây giờ anh ta vẫn còn muốn trở thành bạn Derek.

 "Cậu ta là con người?" Anh ta hỏi, sau khi ngửi lấy một hơi. "Sao cậu không đề nghị đi?"

"Không đơn giản như vậy." Derek trả lời.

"Dựa vào mùi thì ngược lại mà," Matthew chau mày, "Điều gì ngăn cản cậu?"

Và Derek chẳng thể không nói ra, vì Matthew nhắc hắn nhớ đến Laura, nhắc hắn nhớ đến những gì mình đã mất đi, và hắn cuộn người lại, để con sói trả lời, nói, "Cậu ta không yêu tôi." Và Matthew thở dài, vỗ lưng hắn.

"Rồi cậu ta sẽ. Cứ cho cậu ta thời gian." Matthew thương Derek như cái cách chị Laura thương hắn, anh ta mang bản năng chăm nom cho Derek dù Laura đã nằm dưới lòng đất lạnh. "Đôi khi không thể ngay lập tức được."

-

Stiles mang mùi vị của kẻ khác khi hắn quay về.

Con sói tru lên đau đớn, vì nó không _hiểu_ , và ngay cả phần người cũng kêu lên không, không, _không_ , hắn đã quay về mà, không, tại sao, tại sao vậy, hắn đã làm sai chuyện gì? Và Stiles có mùi như ham muốn, vòng tay qua cổ Derek, nhưng hắn đẩy cậu ra, không chịu đựng nổi, một kẻ khác, một kẻ xa lạ đang hôn Stiles, chạm vào Stiles, và Stiles cho phép điều đó. Stiles nói được mà, nói rằng Derek không là gì của cậu, và hắn biết, hắn biết bao lâu nay hắn là món đồ tiện lợi, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa hắn chấp nhận bị ném sự thực vào mặt.

"Derek?" Cậu hỏi, và cậu vẫn mang mùi hương như Derek, đúng mùi hương đó, nhưng đồng thời có cả dư vị của kẻ khác, và hắn thấy _tổn thương_. "Chuyện gì vậy?"

"Em đã cùng với ai?" Hắn hỏi, chẳng cản nổi bản thân, hắn không biết là ai, nhưng vẫn muốn xé kẻ đó thành trăm mảnh và muốn cuộn tròn vào một góc và muốn chết đi, vì như thể cậu nói rằng hắn đủ thuận tiện để chơi đùa, đủ thuận tiện để ngủ với nhau, nhưng không đủ để cậu giữ lại, đáng ra Derek nên quen rồi mới phải, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng Stiles sẽ làm vậy, cho dù đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho sự chối từ không thể tránh khỏi.

Và Stiles cau mày, hỏi, "Anh ngửi được cậu ta?" Và một phần của Derek thật sự tan nát, vì hắn nghĩ mình đã sẵn sàng, và hắn _không_ , hắn chưa từng. Con sói gào thét còn phần người thì gầm lên đau đớn, và Derek không biết mình nên làm gì, không biết mình nên là ai. Hắn không phải người, và hắn không phải sói, và hắn không biết cái gì mới đúng đây, kẻ nào mới là bình thường, kẻ nào mới khiến cho Stiles hiểu. "Này, anh đã bỏ đi, được chưa? Anh không nói gì cả, tôi phải làm sao chứ?"

Và con sói nói _đợi đã_ và _hãy hiểu là tôi đã quay lại rồi đây_ và phần người nói _đừng nghĩ về tôi như vậy_ và _em có biết tôi quan tâm đến em, có biết ngoài em ra tôi không có ai khác nữa_ nhưng có lẽ đó chỉ là phần hoang dại trong hắn, hoặc cũng có thể là phần con người, hắn chẳng thể phân định. Nhưng hắn nói ra, "Em có ngủ với kẻ đó không?" Và Stiles nổi giận, trả lời,

"Nếu có thì sao?" Và Derek không thể. Hắn không chịu đựng nổi. Là con sói và cả con người trong hắn, và trái tim ngu ngốc đang tan nát, khiến hắn lùi lại, chui qua cửa sổ và quay lại chiếc xe, và Stiles không buồn giữ chân Derek.

Cậu chẳng nói lời nào.

-

Và Erica nói, "Không ai vui nổi nếu anh buồn rầu thế này."

Và Boyd nói, "Thảm hại quá. Là Stiles thôi mà."

Và Isaac nói, "Em có thể nói chuyện với cậu ta?"

Và Peter nói, "Dĩ nhiên là cháu sẽ làm hỏng mọi chuyện."

Và Scott thì nói, "Stiles có bạn trai rồi, được chưa?"

Và con sói than van và phần người nài xin Derek hãy thử lại lần nữa, phần sói nói, cậu ta là của mày, của mày, tại sao chúng ta lại nhường cho kẻ khác? Và phần người nói, mày đúng là lố bịch, tại sao mày để bản thân tin rằng sẽ có được cậu ta. Phần sói nói, cậu ta đã từng là của mày, cậu ta đáng ra đã nói có, cậu ta đáng ra đã giữ chúng ta lại, đề nghị, đề nghị đi, cầu xin đi, cầu xin cậu ta hãy chọn mày lần nữa. Và phần người nói, đừng làm vậy khi mà rõ ràng cậu ta không muốn mày, càng thảm hại hơn thôi.

Derek nghĩ cả cuộc đời hắn cũng đã là thảm hại rồi.

-

Bạn trai Stiles tên James. Là kẻ hắn đã thấy cùng với cậu hôm ở quán cà phê. Là kẻ nắm tay Stiles và họ thầm thì với nhau và Stiles nép người vào bên cạnh, và cậu không nhìn thấy Derek, và Erica nói, Derek, đi thôi được không, em không cần ăn bánh nữa, đi nào. Và hắn có thể ngửi thấy Stiles dù cách xa gần mười mét, ngửi thấy cậu đang vui vẻ và hạnh phúc và có chút ham muốn và chẳng hề sợ hãi, vậy nên hắn để Erica kéo mình đi.

Đêm hôm đó hắn thấy mình chạy bằng cả bốn chi, và không ai lên tiếng thắc mắc nữa.

-

Lần tiếp theo đến thăm đàn của Matthew, hắn ngủ với một ai đó mà thậm chí đến tên cũng chẳng nhớ nổi.

Không thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn chút nào.

-

"Tôi đã biết được một chút, nhưng vẫn nghĩ chúng ta nên tìm hiểu sâu hơn về mấy thứ liên quan đến bạc." Stiles đang nói, và cậu cắn môi, ngước mắt lên. "Bạc có làm mọi người khó chịu không?" Và Erica nói không, nhưng Derek gật đầu. Không bỏng, nhưng khiến hắn bị dị ứng, khiến da hắn nổi mẩn và ngứa ngáy. "Rồi, vậy nếu hai tên đó sinh ra đã là sói, giống anh, thì chắc chúng cũng vậy. Sẽ đơn giản hơn nếu ai cũng giống nhau hết, nhưng bị cắn và sinh ra đã là người sói thì khác nhau. Chết tiệt. Được rồi. Mấy tên khỉ gió này đúng là sinh ra đã là người sói." Và Derek biết, bọn chúng đã thể hiện mình theo chủ nghĩa thuần chủng từ lâu. Trong thế giới người sói rất ít thuần chủng, hiếm gặp giống như chú nghĩa phát xít mới ở thế giới của Stiles, có điều tư tưởng thì cũng kịch liệt như nhau. Đại đa số lần, Derek và gia đình hắn có thể lịch sự lờ đi bọn chúng, nhưng khi chúng di chuyển vào địa phận của hắn cùng mấy trò lố của mình, chẳng còn cách nào ngoài giết hết. Hắn hi vọng mình có thể giết sạch, một cách mạnh bạo.

"Bạc sẽ làm chúng bị thương." Hắn nói, và đã hai tháng kể từ khi hắn còn trên giường Stiles, kể từ khi Stiles chạm vào hắn, nhưng cậu vẫn mang mùi của Derek, và hắn biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì. Hắn biết. Phần sói than van, nài nỉ, không nhận thức được, và phần người nói mày đúng là đồ ngu khi cứ tin rằng mình có cơ hội. "Cứ theo đó mà làm."

Và là đạn bạc, nhưng còn hơn thế, là Stiles phun bạc vào mặt tên Alpha đối thủ, nói "Gươm là mốt năm ngoái rồi," và Derrek có chăng đã yêu cậu nhiều hơn một chút vì sự quỷ quyệt này.

Tên Alpha đó nói, "Mày chọn bạn đời khéo đấy," để Stiles nghe thấy, và Derek chùn bước khi Stiles ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn. "Mày nên biến đổi nó sớm đi."

-

Stiles tìm hắn, vì Stiles là Stiles, và cậu thông minh hơn mọi người nghĩ.

"Đó là lần đầu của em." Cậu nói. "Là lần đầu của em, và em muốn anh. Nhưng anh chẳng bao giờ lên tiếng, và em không muốn trở thành đứa cứ lẽo đẽo theo sau cầu xin sự chú ý, em không muốn, được chưa? Em nghĩ nếu anh muốn có em, anh đã nói ra từ lâu."

"Còn James thì sao?" Derek hỏi, hắn phải hỏi.

"James đâu phải anh." Và giọng Stiles mang màu sắc lo lắng và sợ hãi nhưng cũng đầy can đảm, và cậu có mùi như chính bản thân mình, có mùi như cậu chỉ luôn là của Derek. Hắn vùi mặt vào cổ Stiles, hít một hơi dài, và Stiles nói, "Chúa ơi, anh đúng là đồ ngốc chết tiệt, biết không hả? Thật đó."

"Tôi đã muốn có em."

Stiles cười lớn, "Em lúc nào cũng là của anh."

-

_Cậu lúc nào cũng là của hắn._


End file.
